Uprising the Fallen Angel
by AuroraeCanta1432
Summary: Hinata and Sakura... both falling for the handsome blond Naruto Uzumaki, but will there be a feud for his love? Or will sand and lightening attract from looks? This is a story that TheWolf-RabbitDoubt and I are both working on so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

^Hey everyone! So this is a story both me and TheWolf-RabbitDoubt are working on together. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing this!^

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Birthday Gift**_

'Oh Naruto, why don't you recognize me as more than a friend? I've had a crush on you forever... why?' Hinata Hyuuga was again following Naruto Uzumaki. It was true. Ever since she had met him in the Academy, she had had a hard crush on the energetic, over-enthusiastic boy. She had always admired him for his courage, bravery, skill, everything she didn't have. She had also at one point pitied him for his loneliness, and she wanted to help him except she wasn't allowed to and she didn't have that bravery to disobey her cruel father.

She was standing just outside Ichiraku Ramen when she made her pursuit to attempt talking to Naruto. Of course, it had to be ruined by the person he was meeting up with to talk about training. Sakura Haruno was basically her opposite: calm, talkative, and all the other things guys like in a girl. She was a sweet girl indeed, but Hinata envied her because of her luck to be on Naruto's team since graduating the Academy.

"Hey, Hinata!" she shouted out to her when she saw that Hinata kept taking glimpses into the ramen shop. "What are you doing out here? It's nearly lunch! Hey, how 'bout you join Naruto and me for some ramen? We just have to talk about battle plans and such... fun stuff..." she stated in a very sarcastic tone.

"Oh! Um... I-I have to m-meet my father f-for... uh... extra training..."

"Oh ok. Well hope it goes well! See you later, Hinata!"

'That was the worse thing she could've done to me! She even made it obvious for my crush to know I was 'stalking' him. Oh, how am I ever going to explain this to Naruto...?' was all Hinata could think about when trying to run away and hide. 'Why does she embarrass herself so much? Especially around Naruto. It's nothing to talk to him... or at least, for him to talk to someone else.' But that curiosity did not continue to flow through the business-aimed girl's mind. She had to get down straight to the point so she could get out of this quickly.

"Hey, Sakura! How's it going?" the over-excited blond called out.

"Oh, fine I guess. But let's cut to the chase: what does Kakashi need us to do?"

"Oh uh, ggget to know each other better! I mean, like, he explained the better we know each other, the better we are acquainted to fight as comrades in a heated battle... if you get what I mean..."

"Oh for goodness sakes, Naruto! I thought this was urgent! I even got out of helping my family with chores and everything and you only wanted me to come so we could 'get to know each other!' PITIFUL! ABSOLUTELY PITIFUL, NARUTO! I'm out of here!"

"Uh, wait Sakura!" he called out, leaving his ramen to get cold. "I wanted to give you something!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "What could you ever have to give me?"

"Well... uh... I heard it was your birthday today so I... uh... got you this..." He handed her a small box in plain pink wrapping paper and a hot pink bow. Now this curiosity overwhelmed her as she couldn't guess what her teammate could have gotten her. And as it turned out to be, it was a cherry blossom hair pin. "When I first saw it," Naruto started narrating to Sakura, "I instantly thought of you. It's blooming season for them..."

"I know. I hang out with Ino," she rudely interrupted, still starring at the flower twirling in her fingers' grasp. "Oh, well anyhow, I thought of you not only blooming in skill, like you told me in the hospital you were going to get stronger, but... I've seen you bloom in beauty ever since the first day we talked, the first day we were assigned our squads."

Shocked, she turned her head to her present-giver and saw he was blushing a lot, in his position of one hand behind his head, just starring down at his feet while taking quick glances at her. She had to say; she was grateful, and altogether, quite shocked that he would go through with this. He definitely wasn't the most romantic, and she knew he had had a crush on her for a while, but this was beyond what she imagined.

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"Just a thank you would be nice," he said, still blushing at his feet. He never would have expected this, but she nearly jumped on him to give him a hug of thanks.

"Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

Sideline watching, Hinata's feelings toward Sakura only started to make her cry again. She wanted to be the one with Naruto. She wanted to be Naruto's lover. 'What did I do wrong?' She had to get her out of her way if she wanted her chance. But she was still too scared to say anything to him... "What are you doing back here?" A chill went down her spine as she felt cold breathing go down her neck. "I... I..." she didn't know how to respond. It sounded like her father, but how could she even be sure if it wasn't just Jiraiya or Shino or someone else? "You really need to stop stalking people like that. Getting caught twice for the same thing in the past, what, twenty minutes?"

"I-I didn't mean any harm..."

"Of course you didn't. You're Hinata Hyuuga. No one has seen you hurt a fly. You don't even fight, you injure. You seriously gotta start watching your back because people are going to attack you one day. Don't you have the all-powerful Byakugan? Start using it." She could hear him starting to walk away. He sounded wise. Maybe he could help her be stronger, unlike her family has previously done.

"Please, I-I know I'm weak but... d-do you t-think y-you could h-h-help me... uh... get stronger? I-I know it m-might be h-helpless b-but..."

"Nothing is helpless. First of all, you need to start off with confidence that you can do something, even the smallest of things. Meet me by the front gate at midnight and I'll help you learn to actually fight. Save your boy problems for later." And with that, his presence was gone. Hinata had tried activating her Byakugan in the middle of the conversation, but her vision was blurry and all she could see was a mist. 'Who could this guy be? Do I even know him?'


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to say that I, too, am happy to be writing this story and am also glad to be sharing it with AuroraeCanta1432. Enjoy! ~TheWolf-RabbitDoubt

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Training Session_**

The Hyuuga leapt from building to building in the cold night sky, the moon shining above her. A fresh rosy scent wafted through the midnight air and she inhaled deeply through her nostrils. It had taken a lot of determination and bargaining with her sister to get past the mansion's walls but at last, she had made it out. She suddenly landed at the location arranged by the mysterious person. It was one minute before midnight and the stranger was still nowhere to be seen. She drew her bag from behind her back and began to rummage through it, hunting for food. She had skipped dinner, trying to figure out ways to get past her family's guards in the mansion.

She was reaching for a rice ball wrapped in tinfoil when she noticed the presence of another being near her. Her breath got hitched in her throat as she spun around to come face to face with the shinobi she had met earlier that day. A hoodie covered his head, hiding his identity from her. She slightly tapped into her Byakugan's power, wanting to see the man's face. It was to no avail; just like before, she couldn't see anything. A blurry and shadowy figure, but nothing else. 'Is it a form of genjutsu?' the petite girl wondered, bewildered. 'No. It can't be. Or my eyes would've detected it.' She reassured herself, still not trusting the male, despite her asking of his help.

The male nodded towards the gate next to him and he casually jumped over it, appearing on the other side. 'Well if the guards don't see anything suspicious about him, I guess he's Ok.' Hinata thought, gazing at the two kunoichi who stood on either side of the gates' huge iron bars, stoic looks on their faces as the man passed them. After joining the man on the other side of the gate, the two continued down the narrow path leading away from the hidden village, neither exchanging words. They seemed to have walked for hours before the man finally halted at a remote location.

Shivers ran up Hinata's spine as she took in the sight of the place. Lots of spider webs clung from tree limbs and it was very dark, the moonlight barely passing through the thick, dense treetops above their heads. "Show me your stance." The man commanded her, observing her closely. Hinata blushed at the man's fierce eye contact, breaking from her daze, before spreading her legs apart and placing her hands out in front of her, palms erect. The hooded male shook his head slightly, coming towards her. He gently moved her arms upward and pressed her legs closer towards her body. He nodded, as if approving her now. "You must always keep your stance straight and firm. Otherwise, you might find yourself falling down during your first move against your opponent."

He then proceeded to stand a few yards away from the Hyuuga, calling out, "Attack me." The pale eyed girl looked miraculously at him. What? He wanted to fight her already? "Attack me." he repeated, impatience laced in his deep voice. The Hyuuga Princess concentrated then, her expression becoming that of determination as her great eye technique was unleashed. Her once barely visible pupils became more distinct and the purple veins at the sides of her eyes began to bulge, becoming a remarkable feature on her face. She focused all of her energy and thoughts on the person ahead of her, preparing her chakra.

She pointed her index fingers up, performing the hand seal for the horse and tiger before charging at him. She could see his chakra flow clearly, moving throughout his body. She landed for an attack on one of his vital organs when he had dodged out of her way, not giving her enough time to lay her blow. She was beginning to face him again when she abruptly felt something hard and grainy encircle itself around one of her ankles. She caught herself being yanked upwards to the night sky, hanging upside down. Her shirt lost its former place, causing the bare skin of her stomach to show. Her cheeks furiously colored to a deep shade of red.

Her Byakugan deactivated when the man's next words reached her ears. "I see now what you are capable of. I need to further analyze your techniques and movements. To figure out your usual play." There was a brief moment of silence before the man continued. "Meet me by the gate at the same time tomorrow night. That is when we will truly begin our lessons." Hinata felt herself being carried back to the earth.

When she had gotten up and brushed herself off, she found herself left alone in the immense, eerie forest. "H-hello?" she whimpered out. She didn't get a response. Looks like she'd be walking back…without anyone accompanying her. She groaned in exasperation, exhausted. What a bad day this has been.

* * *

Sakura strolled through the dark streets of Konoha, her mind still set on the cherry blossom pin she had received from Naruto. She was lightly grazing it on the top of her head, strands of her hair often getting in the way of her fingers. She hummed a tune softly to herself, a little skip in her walk. How could she have been so ignorant to not have noticed how sweet and touching her friend truly was? Had she really been that infatuated with the Uchiha all this time?

Her movements came to a pause as a question dawned on her. Did she really just think of Naruto as a friend anymore? She smiled fondly to herself. 'Perhaps-' her train of thought was temporarily interrupted by a loud groan emitting from an alleyway near her. It was a groan filled with agony. Sakura's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and worry. She tentatively stepped towards the alleyway, her fists up, ready for anything.

She was shocked to find a disgruntled man laying against a trash can, blood dribbling down his chin. He coughed harshly several times. A severe wound covered his left arm, the scratch appearing to be infected. "S-sir?" she said to him. She hesitantly came closer towards him. "Are you alright? Don't worry. I am a medical ninja. I will heal you." She pushed healing chakra down into her fingers, the tips of her hands casting off a yellowish green glow onto the concrete ground. Her eyes widened in surprise and horror as onyx orbs suddenly met emerald when the man glanced up at her. 'Oh my god!' she screamed in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

A special thanks to all those following and favorite this! I know for me especially, it just motivates me to know that people do like my writing. So now, I present to you, the third chapter. Enjoy!:D ~AuroraeCanta1432

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Discovering_**

"We must get you to hospital at once." She was worried. She couldn't remember a time in the past where she was as worried as she was now. It had been forever since she'd seen her former crush, and now he lay here severely wounded in the streets. "W-what happened to you, Sasuke?"

"It's not the matter how I got it, but what will happen if... if it's not healed." He barely choked that one sentence out of his mouth. He gasped out in pain, more blood splattering out of his mouth onto his white and indigo clothes. His hair was messed up and his eyes were closed in agony.

The sight nearly made her faint. She had dealt with many injuries like this in the past, but it was completely different now; this was someone she had seen fight and win every single match. He would probably be a perfect match for the hokage, but there he was, sprawled out on the ground possibly about to die from too much loss of blood. She had to do something, but she would not be able to do anything as accurately in the rain which seemed to now come. "My house is just around the corner. Please, let's at least go there so I can heal you properly."

"Just make it quick."

She was able to carry him to her apartment and set him on the sofa. She ran to the kitchen to grab some towels to dry themselves. Of course, she had to find the perfect colors too: pink and dark blue, her pink hair and his always blue outfits, or, at least the color that always reminded her of him. But wait, that did not seem right. 'Didn't Naruto just basically ask me out, or to be his girlfriend, and I said yes? But I had always loved Sasuke, but Naruto is so much nicer now... Oh no...' These type of thoughts clouded her mind as she began to help heal her friend.

Then another thought struck her. She went back to the living room where Sasuke was and dried his arms and face off a bit from the cold rain. Then she began tending to his wounds. "Why did you even come back here. I thought you were content where you were."

"Well I... uh..." At first, she thought he was not answering because of the pain, but his face was as expressionless as it used to be. He turned his head, and looked away at the green wallpaper. She noticed his hands began clenching the yellow cushions he laid on. 'Why so tense at such a question...'

* * *

They had been at it for two straight weeks now, every night. Hinata Hyuga would take the same path out of the mansion and meet at that secret spot with her mysterious helper. Her routine was now to get there early, activate her Byakugan, and wait in hopes that she would be able to take a glimpse at him, but it never worked. Every night he would come by a different way, surprising her even with her Byakugan on. By now, she had nearly given up hope that she would ever be able to find his real identity without him being willing to tell her. So for now, she learned as much as she could from him.

"Make sure to _always_ be cautious of your surroundings. Many people are going to be around, some will seem to be your best friends, but people will manipulate them and make a clone of them so they can get close to you. You must be able to tell who is your friend and who is your foe. You have an advantage that you can already see a person's chakra network, so now you can study how your friends' chakra looks like and compare it to someone you don't know as much. Then you'll be able to distinguish everyone from another. Try that this week and that will help you defend yourself and be on guard when you need to be. You are the Hyuga heiress and people are going to want to kill you. Protectors will not always be there, so this is a way you can protect yourself. Now, let's settle down tonight with a little sparring."

This whole time during his lecture, she had to meditate and concentrate on her surroundings while listening to him. The trick to this was that she was in the bushes, as if hiding in a battle and preparing to do a sneak attack. He said she had to learn to remain as still as possible with no noise while being able to observe her surroundings accurately. She thought she had learned and mastered this before now, but he said it had to be perfected, especially to gather information on the enemy, as her team was usually sent for spying and finding.

'Alright, this time, I _will_ get past his defenses! That sand...' She had been thinking about this time all day. She was tired of being ignorant of who exactly her new teacher was: wise, strong, he even sounded young. Plus, were not student and sensei supposed to be honest and open? This guy _always_ had his hood on and she could never make out a single characteristic about his face. This time, she would win. With her win, she could barely knock off his hood and finally see his face. She knew she could do it, but would he already be expecting it?

"I am ready," he said in a slow, prepared, almost tired voice.

She dashed out from behind the bushes and started using her jutsus. She had already activated her Byakugan which would save her time in activating it on the field. She tried getting passed the sand, but could not. However, she had anticipated her not being able to do so, and therefore used her newly-found speed to sneak behind him and kick. However the sand blocked that as well, but just as it began to subside, Gaara felt a punch on his shoulder and stumbled forward.

He gripped his arm from the small shock of pain and began to stand up when she ran around in front of him. She kneeled to the ground and started to reach out toward him. 'No, she can't find out who I am.' He tried to turn his head left, but her fingers caught his hood and she looked into the eyes of her trainer for the first time... and she never wanted to look away... ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for late and short chapter. :P None of it was AuroraeCanta's fault. Just mine. Please review and follow!^^ Sorry for any errors too. ~TheWolf-RabbitDoubt

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Sasuke's Confession...?_**

'Why so tense at such a question...?' she thought, arching an eyebrow. Sakura remained curious, the Uchiha still refusing to meet with her gaze. His grip on the yellow cushions only tightened as she continued to tend to his wounds, touching a sore spot underneath his left arm. She tried her best to ignore the sudden awkward silence between them, beginning to lightly hum to herself. When the rag she was currently using became filled with blood, she left the room to get more cloths, soaking the fresh fabrics into warm water after retrieving them.

When she was done washing his injuries and healing them with chakra, she began to dry his upper torso off with the towels. The Uchiha patiently waited for her to be finished, studying her closely while she stroked his tough skin, his eyes becoming mesmorized by the way her small hands caressed his biceps and other hard muscles. He inhaled deeply at one point, her sweet smell consuming his nostrils when she got closer to him than necessary to dab some dried blood off of his face. She smelled of cherry blossoms.

The girl tentatively paused when she realized the male was intensely staring at her, making her heart skip a beat. Why was he looking at her in such a way? She was astonished to see the man suddenly grab her by the wrist, preventing her from moving. He was now looking at her directly in the eyes. She found herself in a trance, lost in those onyx eyes of his.

"Sakura." he muttered. "I... have something I need to tell you." He waited for a moments, seeing if she'd have something to say. She slowly nodded her head instead, gesturing for him to proceed on. He was silent for another minute. "The reason why I came back here is... is because..." He abruptly groaned, trailing off. He slammed his fist against the back of the couch.

"Dammit! I thought I had this!" he yelled in frustration. Sakura looked at him, worry evident on her features. "It's OK, Sasuke. Whatever it is, I can wait on it. You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to." Sasuke glanced at the kunoichi, his teeth clenching together. "But I do want to tell you! I want you to know! No - you have to know. I-I just don't know how, I suppose..." he said.

Sasuke exhaled, displeased with himself. All of those days spent talking to himself in the mirror wasted. Sakura looked at him with concerned eyes. "Sasuke, you can tell me anything. I promise to never hurt you nor let allow anyone else." she soothingly said, placing a right hand on top of his own, gently rubbing the limbs together. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, liking the warm sensational feeling evoked from her touch. She made him feel so calm and...loved. He knew that he could tell her now.

"Sakura?" he began.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember what you said to me?" he asked her. She cocked her head to the side. "What are you referring to Sasuke?"

"The words you spoke to me on the night I left Konoha." he answered. He became anxious when he heard her sigh. Did she not remember?

"Yes, I do. It was the night that I confessed to you...the same night you rejected my feelings." She faintly smiled. "But it's alright, Sasuke. I now understand that you don't reciprocate my feelings. I don't wish to annoy you anymore with my childish ways." She patted his hand before trying to leave the couch, Sasuke's grip though still holding her in place.

"You told me that you would be just as lonely as me if I were to leave. You said you loved me with all your heart. Sakura, did you really mean those things?" His eyebrows narrowed, a focused look on his face. Sakura stared, stunned at him. "Of course! I would've never said them if I hadn't meant it. But Sasuke why do you want to know?" She had already figured out the answer. She needed to hear him say it.

He huffed. "Sakura, the hugest mistake I've ever made in my life wasn't just leaving Konoha. It was leaving you."

"What do you mean?" she pressured.

Sasuke fidgeted, his nervousness increasing. He decided to be blunt. "I like you, Sakura." A pang of pain stabbed through the girl's heart. He only liked her? Not love? As if reading her mind, he murmured, "I would be lying if I said I loved you. We haven't seen each other in years and I know you probably hate me now. I abandoned you all for revenge and power, two things not nearly as great as friendship and love. And I'm sorry. But if you could just give me another chance..." He stopped talking, trying to search for more words.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Sakura's front door stood a shocked and aggravated blonde, his fists balled at his sides. So teme was back? His happiness was boiled out by the jealously abruptly coursing throughout his body. He stepped away from the door, dropping the pink roses on the ground. It was becoming harder for him to not burst through the door and beat down the already injured Sasuke. He groaned. What on Earth was he going to do? Sakura would be back in love with Sasuke for sure! He kicked a rock near him, trudging through the dark streets of Konoha.

* * *

Hinata's eyes locked with her teacher's, the shy female blushing. The eyes were so beautiful with their aqua green color. Dark rings surrounded the male's eyes, fitting him perfectly. The word "love" was a red tattoo on his pale forehead. Seeing the word brought an unfamiliar feeling to her heart about her sensei, causing her to smile warmly. But what surprised Hinata the most was who her mysterious person turned out to be. She stretched out a hand, urging for him to take it. "H-hello Gaara-kun."


End file.
